A sketch from the heart
by affairsofthehart
Summary: Clarke decides to sketch Bellamy. /a small fic, given as a gift during a secret santa on tumblr./


**quick note:** just a small fic for bellarke, written for prosciuttoe on tumblr as part of a secret santa gift - i'm not much of a writer but I thought I'd actually upload this somewhere that wasn't tumblr haha :P _(excuse the crappy title; it didn't have one for the secret santa, so I came up with one quickly.)_

* * *

 **A sketch from the heart.**

The first time he sees her is when she takes a seat next to him at lunch.

Octavia introduces her, he's not really listening though. He doesn't see any reason to. She's already introduced four people to the group this year, and not one of them did Bellamy like nor did they stay very long.

He sighs, shoving the last bit of his sandwich into his mouth.

The first time she sees him, however, there is a lump in her throat.

Damn, _of course_ he's attractive.

In the next moment, she quickly decides she doesn't really like him. He seems cold and distant, maybe it's just her. Clarke tries to introduce herself to him again, but he just grunts in response, not even looking at her. To which she replies, "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

He just grunts again.

Yeah, she doesn't like him. _At all._

The first time he _really_ sees her is when she's drawing.

He'd gotten used to her presence on days like this, they'd sit together in silence waiting for everyone else to come and meet them. It had been about a month or so since she was introduced to the group, and to his surprise she was still here.

They didn't speak a lot, only when they were teasing each other. It's not that he disliked her, he liked her and respected her but they didn't _need_ to speak to each other, the silences between them were comfortable.

He looks up briefly and sees that she's got her head down, focusing only on her sketchpad.

He chuckles, a smirk on his lips, "You don't need to hide your art Clarke, I _know_ you're writing 'I heart Bellamy' all over that page."

When she doesn't look up, he decides to watch her. He studies the concentration on her face, he watches as her forehead creases and her tongue darts in and out of her mouth. He watches as her face scrunches up and she wiggles her nose in that way he finds adorable.

It's only when she looks up at him does he blink.

He notices her eyes widen slightly, before a small smile appears on her lips and without a word, she's back to her drawing again.

This time, Bellamy looks back down at his book.

When she laughs, his eyes dart up.

"I do it as well, you know."

She's still looking down at her sketchpad. He stays quiet in the hopes of her continuing.

She does.

"I watch you when you're reading sometimes." She says quietly, a small blush forming across her cheeks.

That surprises him. He's usually good at noticing stuff like that.

"Why?"

She replies almost instantly, like she'd be thinking about it for a while, "Because it's adorable the way your eyes light up when you learn something new."

Again, he questions her. She's looking at him now.

"I love your eyes," she clears her throat, "I mean, any artist would."

Bellamy stares at her. He notices how she wriggles around slightly, feeling awkward under his stare.

When she said it, she didn't think he would be confused by her admission. But he was.

Clarke decides not to carry on talking and instead focuses back on what she _knows_ will end well – her art. Especially, with such a beautiful subject: Bellamy. She's almost finished the shading on his face but can't quite remember the exact way his eyes light up, because _that's_ what she wants to capture.

She flicks her eyes back up, just for a glance. She doesn't expect him to still be watching her. He is, but that's not what stops her, it's his eyes. They're lit up in _that_ way, full of life, excitement and perhaps, adoration? But he's not reading his book, he's looking at her.

When she looks at him, that's when he's sure.

For a moment they just look at each other, and then it's as though she's just solved a problem, and her head is lowered again, focusing on her sketchpad.

Slowly, he sits up and makes his way towards her. She doesn't even flinch when he sits down next to her, which he doesn't know whether it's because she doesn't care or because she's too focused on her art.

He peers over her shoulder and lets out a small gasp. Her art was amazing, sure, but she had chosen to draw _him._ It was incredible.

As soon as he gasps she jumps. He chuckles to himself, she obviously didn't notice him.

He leans towards her ear and chuckles lightly, "You may as well have written 'I heart Bellamy'."

This makes her laugh.


End file.
